bleachmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Fullbring
is a supernatural power that allows for the manipulation of the souls that reside in all things.Bleach chapter 432 By pulling on these souls, the Fullbringer can manipulate and alter the properties of the object or substance in question to suit their desires. It is a power born in Humans that were in the womb of a mother that survived an attack by a Hollow, making it an ability that is forged from the mingling of Human and Hollow spiritual power. In truth, however, it is born as a result of those who carry a fragment of the Soul King within them.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III Overview Those who can use Fullbring are aptly known as . They are beings born out of the relationship between human and Hollow since ancient times. It is a power that is said to partially warp the root of the 'way of the world', as if the Fullbringers themselves can challenge the very system of the world that was decided by others. This unique ability of distorting materials by reconstructing them seemed like a power bestowed by God himself.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World II Fullbring is a power that allows a Human with that ability to draw out the souls that reside in materials and put them to their use. Kūgo Ginjō first demonstrates this by pulling out the soul of the alcohol in his glass and made it help him drink it. All things in this world have souls, it is not limited to just living beings such as creatures or plants. The amount of soul is small, but even telephone poles, chairs, and glass have souls. By drawing out the soul in asphalt, for instance, it assists repulsion and enables the Fullbringer to jump higher. Liquids can be made to support the weight of the Fullbringer so that it becomes possible to stand on water. Ginjō explains that when one uses a tool they've grown accustomed to, there is often a phenomenon where the power one can invoke from that tool is greater than before. This is something that happens when one understands the soul of that tool. The souls of things are equipped with the power to help their users by nature. Fullbring draws on that by boosting it with the soul of the Fullbringer so as to unleash an even greater power.Bleach chapter 432 It is considered strange, however, why it is that those who would go to become blessed with Fullbring are targeted by Hollows at the fetal stage. Ginjō theorized that the reason had to be because of something that was mixed into the soul from before it was born. In actuality, it is a fragment of the Soul King, inherited one way or another, that attracts the Hollow toward the fetus while within the mother's womb. This fragment, fused with a human soul, is said to bring about an effect similar to that of the Hōgyoku; a device that manifests the desires of those around it and has the potential to change the world. There are cases where this fragment can also be passed down throughout generations and blooms via defensive instincts with faced with Hollows, such as in the case of Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado. Such cases are also seen in those who are termed as 'second generation Fullbringers', such as Aura Michibane. This special Spiritual Power is what draws a Hollow's attention, and it is suggested that the Hollow's own reiryoku serves as the catalyst for what allows the power of Fullbring to blossom forth.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III Applications : Bringer Light is a Fullbringer's answer to techniques such as Shunpo, Sonído, and Hirenkyaku, yet it has far more applications than these techniques. By pulling on the soul of the ground beneath their feet, Fullbrings can alter the elasticity, increasing ti and allowing them to jump further.Bleach chapter 432 In the air, Fullbringers can pull on the soul of the air itself, allowing them to remain aloft, as well as walk on air.Bleach chapter 445 Furthermore, they can even pull on the soul of water to walk on water as if it were a solid surface. According to Jackie Tristian and Shūkurō Tsukishima the use of Bringer Light is a sign that one is beginning to master Fullbring.Bleach chapter 443 Power Sharing: Fullbringers, being souls that are born from Humans and Hollows, are able to share their powers with a soul that is their exact opposite, such as someone who is part Shinigami and part Human.Bleach chapter 433 Personal Affinity: When it comes to a tool that is very compatible with the Fullbringer, it becomes possible to alter its very form, allowing a Fullbringer to awaken to a unique ability.Bleach chapter 432 Riruka Dokugamine refers to Fullbring as the 'power of love', calling it the ability to draw out the maximum power of something a person loves.Bleach chapter 435 Yasutora Sado, on the other hand, attributes pride to being the key to using Fullbring. He claims that he first awakened his own unique Fullbring ability because what was in his heart was pride. Ichigo Kurosaki later manages to trigger his own Fullbring ability after remembering his pride as a Shinigami.Bleach chapter 436 Affinity Types References Category:Fullbringers Category:Techniques